


Reunited Friends

by Hero_Writes



Series: Destiny OC Fics [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Post-Game: Destiny 2, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Writes/pseuds/Hero_Writes
Summary: Pelmei finds a long lost friend.
Series: Destiny OC Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919062
Kudos: 1





	Reunited Friends

The wilds are where Pelmei feels most at ease. As a Hunter, she loves the woods of the EDZ, the Vex structures of IO, and even the frozen caverns of Mars. Today her mind is far from at ease. She’s on the outskirts of the EDZ, a place with tons of rusted shipping containers and areas the other Guardians usually ignore. Her mind is on her task, it’s keeping her from enjoying an area she normally loves. 

She’s been tracking an unnamed Guardian for months. Today she has a lead. She reached out to the anonymous fire-team who helped her gain Outbreak Prime from the old Tower vaults. The Fallen Captain, Mithrax, who is traveling with the unnamed Warlock and Hunter told her his scouts have seen a new Guardian living in a shipping container in the EDZ outskirts. This could be the lead she’s been needing. 

Pelmei has every reason to believe this Guardian is Prince Uldren. A man she learned was one of her closest friends back before the Reef Wars, back before she was reborn. She has heard this guardian does not take his helmet off around others. Rumors are he was resurrected in the Dreaming City. Her chest is tight, it had to be him. The thought of him alone and possibly being attacked by fellow Guardians is making her stomach churn. Most, if not all, Hunters would love to have his head. He killed their Vanguard, their mentor, and friend. 

She thinks back to a point when she was overcome with hatred and grief. She stood over him with the “Ace of Spades” in hand, aimed, and ready to end it. Anger burned under her skin but, she couldn’t pull the trigger. She had seen the heartbreak and loss in his eyes. The soul of a broken man staring back at her. He had given up, he had nothing left to give…or take. She had lowered her gun, knowing killing him wouldn’t bring back her friend. Being manipulated, Riven pulled the strings. The beast played on his weakness and grief. So, Petra did what Pelmei wouldn’t do. 

Later, Uldren was laid to rest like the Prince he was. Draped in a fine sheet and placed on a ceremonial table under a Dreaming City gazebo, the Techeuns leaving to prepare for his last rights. His ghost had found him there. He had awoken a second time. This time he was fully alone. 

A little later, Pelmei learned from the same Techeuns she had been one of Uldren’s Crows. She was his closest friend in the Reef. The Techeun had shown her a vision of a man. One who would laugh and joke with her. She had always felt a pull to the Reef and the Sovs. This vision gave her an answer about why. She knew she couldn’t leave him alone, not again. 

So today, she is wandering around the EDZ outskirts, until reaching the area with shipping containers. There are old run-down warehouses and the skeletons of old pre-Golden Age vehicles. She talks to her ghost. 

“Bipin,” Pelmei says, “this has is where Mithrax said the new Guardian is living.” 

“Pel, I hope you know this will turn a lot of Guardians against you. The Hunters won’t be happy,” her ghost responds. He doesn’t want her to have any more heartache. 

“I know, Bip. I know but, I can’t just leave him alone. He deserves a chance to heal. We don’t know how many other Guardians were criminals before being brought back. Why is it okay to forgive them and not him? His memory is gone just like the others. He’s been chosen by the Traveler for a reason. Our pasts don’t define us, it’s what we do with today that matters. You taught me that.” 

“That I did,” her ghost replies with a hint of pride in his voice. “Sometimes I think you’re smarter than I am.” 

“I’d like to think so,” she chuckles. 

She’s too distracted by her ghost that she doesn’t notice another Guardian perched above her on a ridge. The Guardian fires a sniper shot that whizzes past her helmet straight into a tree next to her. She looks up to where the shot came from. There, she notices another Hunter. He’s wearing beat-up low-grade armor, has a makeshift scarf for a cloak and his weapons look like the junk Fallen hide in the lost sectors. 

Pelmei throws her hands up, “I’m not here to fight, Guardian. I just want to talk.” 

The Hunter on the ridge lowers his sniper. He seems to think about it for a moment before replying with one word, “Fine.” 

Pelmei sighs with relief, there would be no fight among Guardians today. 

“I would feel better if you came down to me. I am not armed, other than my Golden Gun and knives,” she says. 

Her hunk for a second before nodding and jumping down. He’s on edge still, no one has wanted to talk with him or sought him out without ill intent. She didn’t ask him to disarm, so either way, he’s at the advantage. 

“There’s a cliff over there. It overlooks the City. Want to sit so we can talk? I’m not here to fight with you, Uldren.” 

His neck practically snaps at how fast he turns to look at her. She knows his name and she isn’t here to harm him. Why? 

He responds to her, a sadness in his voice, “So you know my name? It doesn’t make you angry?” 

“Should it,” she’s asked back. She removes her helmet as they reach the cliff to sit. “Our names are all we have when we wake up. We aren’t supposed to know our past. It is not supposed to define us, but some of us get curious. I went and learned mine.” She pauses to sit on the edge of the cliff, patting the ground for him to join her. She continues, “I also know your past. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” She can sense him staring at her from under his helmet. 

“You won’t tell me, will you? You won’t tell me why other Guardians hate me or can’t stand the sight of me.” His voice sounds so broken as he takes a seat next to her. She wants nothing more than to explain why the others are so hostile but it’s not her place. 

“No. I won’t,” she responds. “It’s not my story to tell.” 

“I understand. So why are you here?” 

“I’m here because I can tell you this, you and I are friends. We have been for a long time. I couldn’t leave you knowing you were alone. I’ve been searching for you.” 

“I don’t remember you.” 

“I don’t expect you to,” she turns her head to look him in the face, well helmet. “I don’t even expect you to believe me. I just wanted to reach out to you. I wanted to make sure you were safe.” She looks back over the City 

Her heart hurts. He’s been alone for so long. While she has clan members, colleagues, and the people of the City. He has no one. Now, she sits next to the man her heart has chased for years without even knowing. She’s had a pull to him since she was first brought back. She never knew why until the Dreaming City, but now sitting this close to him she can feel just how strong the pull truly is. 

Uldren stares at her from beneath his helmet. He can see the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she looks out over the City. A slightly sad smile on her black lips awakens something in him. A memory that isn’t a memory, more a feeling. He wants to comfort her. He can see the swirl of light beneath her pale greenish-blue skin and he’s in awe. He hasn’t been this close to another Awoken. He was alone in the Dreaming City, leaving without speaking to anyone. Her black hair is in a neat bun and one side of her head shaved. Something about her feels so familiar, so comforting, but he can’t figure out why. It almost makes the loneliness he’s felt unbearable. 

“I don’t know why,” he breaks the silence, “but I believe you. Something is telling me I can trust you.” 

“Good,” she turns and smiles at him, it’s a genuine and happy smile. She wipes the small tears out of her eyes. 

“You know, ‘The Dawning’ starts today. It’s a celebration of friendship and hope,” she says to him, “I hope next year at this time you’ll be able to celebrate with us. It would be nice to have another Hunter in my friend circle.” 

“Hunter?” he says tilting his head in confusion. 

Pelmei laughs for the first time since they started talking. 

“Your Ghost will have to explain it to you,” she laughs lightly while standing up. She puts her helmet back on and adjusts her cloak. “I have to go. I have things to do with my clan mates and Vanguard missions to run.” 

“Oh. Will I see you again,” Uldren sounds so sullen about his first friend leaving. 

“Of course,” she replies with happiness in her voice. “You and I are friends.” 

He nods, “It was nice talking with you,” he pauses tilting his head in confusion, “I never got your name.” 

“Pelmei," she smiled, "My friends call me Pel or Pebble.” 

“Thank you, Pelmei. For everything.” 

“Happy Dawning, Uldren.” 

He goes to reply but her Ghost cuts him off. 

“Pel, Zavala is freaking out. He’s tried to reach you over 30 times!” 

She stands up and shakes out her cloak, “Let’s get going then, transmat us out of here.” She waves to Uldren as she disappears in a shimmer. 

Uldren stands, he's alone again, this time he isn't lonely. He feels relief wash over him. He has a friend. He looks over the City. He smiles for the first time in a long time. Quietly he says to himself, “Happy Dawning, Pelmei.”


End file.
